


Mending a Broken Heart

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Sad, josie and the pussycats - Freeform, platonic, riverdale 3x12, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After a devestated Sweet Pea ends up at your trailer door, you try to help mend his poor broken heart - a very brief piece of writing based off the ‘Swosie’ scene in 3x12 (spoilers??)800 Words





	Mending a Broken Heart

You knew he was getting in too deep; it was a fling, he’d tell you, a summer fling, but to him it was always going to be so much more. It wasn’t hard to miss the way he would gaze in her direction when she entered a room, or how he’d watch in contentedness as she walked through the halls of Riverdale High. He’d dote about how her voice brought angels to shame and that with each touch she’d leave a hot trail adorning his skin - the boy was falling and he had yet to realize that nobody was going to catch him. His stature often gave a threatening vibe, more so when it was accompanied by his usual scowl and the odd bruise decorating his face, but Sweet Pea was as soft as they could come and it was only a matter of time before he let it get the better of him. You didn’t find it much of a surprise when you opened your trailer door to him one lonely evening, the ends of his worn combat boots toeing your wooden verandah from his distressed persona. His eyes refused to meet yours, although you could still see their flushed puffiness and the constant clenching of his jaw. No words had to be exchanged - only one thing could bring this much disappointment to your friend.

Sweet Pea had always thrived to be the strongest of the group. It was unintentional, and yet his craving to show protectiveness and leadership pulled the strength out of him. With great power came great expectations and stereotypes; he was the leather wearing, tobacco smoking, badass Serpent - he wasn’t supposed to cry, alas here he was at your doorstep with slightly dampened cheeks and bloodshot eyes. You moved to the side so that he could pass by you, his feet dragging him toward your couch where he instantly placed himself. Sweet Pea easily folded his body in half so that his head fell into his hands, knees at the same level as his heaving chest. You had seen Sweet Pea in agony before - on the brink of being completely and utterly broken, but this, this was a new level for him. With a sympethatic smile you sat next to the Serpent, your arm gently sliding around his shoulders until you could properly embrace him. Sweet Pea’s body softly shook along with your soothing hum, the fragility of his emotions weighing heavily on your shoulders. 

A chaste kiss was placed under his ear before you whispered,”It’ll be okay, it hurts now, but it’ll be okay.” 

His muscles twitched as he sat up, suddenly unafraid to show you his vulnurable side as he peered to you with furrowed eyebrows and an unfamiliar frown. You sighed as you let your thumb wipe away the stray tears which cascaded down his cheek, followed by a slight shake of your head at the reminiscence of the times where the roles were usually reversed. 

“I really thought she liked me...” Sweet Pea started, his voice still hoarse from the silent sobs, “We had fun, fuck, we always had a good time. She treated me special when we were together, but I was just some... some stupid fucking distraction. I was nothing to her, I liked her, Y/N, a hell of a lot and I was just so damn disposable.” 

Shushes fell from your lips in a worried haste, “Hey, it’s not your fault. Shit happens and unfortunately she just didn’t get to see how incredible you are.”

He scoffed loudly, using the back of his hand to drag across his irritated eyes, “You have to say that that sorta crap, it’s part of the stupid friend code.” 

“Or maybe I’m saying it because it’s true, and you always take other peoples opinions too damn seriously for your own good, Sweet Pea”. 

His head fell back as he released a groan, a troublesome concoction of emotions draining his ability to think. A heaviness settled in his chest and he immediately knew that it was heartbreak - yearning for somebody who can’t love you back as a sure diagnosis. He drew another sharp breath before letting a sigh take its place, “Is it always going to hurt this bad?” 

“Not always, but it’s not gonna go away quickly. You opened your heart to her, you let her in and now there’s an empty spot but it’s not always going to be empty. It’ll heal, with time.” You attempted consolation with your forehead pressed against his, your hand intertwining with his lengthy fingers and squeezing to show reassurance. 

Sweet Pea gulped, the tone of his voice barely audible and if it wasn’t for the close proximity of your bodies, you would’ve easily missed it, “Will you help me?” 

Your lips curled into a smile, “I’ll always help you".


End file.
